The invention relates to a locking device for control cabinet doors etc. with a plate having a depression to be placed onto the outwardly facing surface of the door leaf for receiving a pivot lever, wherein at least one projection, extending through a cutout in the door leaf and projecting past the door leaf plane inwardly is connected to the plate for receiving functional parts of the locking device, whereby the projection, closed off at the inner side with a cap, is designed to lock the pivot lever, when in a position folded into the depression, with a lock inserted into a coordinated opening of the locking device.
A locking device for control cabinet doors with the aforementioned features is disclosed in two different embodiments in European patent application 0 054 225 B1 and German patent application 42 10 588. One aspect of such locking devices is that the pivot lever in the position folded into the depression is locked with a lock therein so that an actuation of the locking device for unauthorized persons is not possible. In the embodiment disclosed in European patent application 0 054 225 a lock in the form of a profile cylinder lock is arranged in the pivot lever and, upon folding of the pivot lever into the depression, the lock enters the closed projection of the depression at the inner side of the door whereby the locking pawl provided at the profile cylinder lock, as is conventional, catches within an element that is provided at the projection of the depression, for example, in the form of a cutout or a projection etc. In the embodiment according to German patent application 42 10 588, the lock is stationarily arranged at the lower portion of the plate whereby the pivot lever is somewhat shorter and can be folded into an area of the depression above the lock whereby the lock cooperated with a separate locking member for the pivot lever which locking member either secures the pivot lever in its folded position or, upon actuation of the lock, releases it.
The known locking device in both embodiments has the disadvantage that the use of other types of locks as, for example, round cylinder or magnetic-card-operated locks is not easily possible without adapting the pivot lever and/or the depression in order to match the lock type. Since the aforementioned parts are conventionally made of plastic, considerable tool changes may be required in individual cases. Furthermore, the user of the locking device thus has no flexibility with respect to the lock since manufacture of the locking device already predetermines type and function of the respective lock.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a locking device of the aforementioned kind such that an exchange of the respectively employed lock is possible without requiring changes at the plate and the pivot lever.